Happy Marriage
by proshvo
Summary: Bien dicen que todo es miel sobre hojuelas hasta que la pareja se casa, puesto que ahora deberán convivir el uno con el otro la mayor parte del día, soportando costumbres y hábitos distintos. Todo matrimonio debería ser parcialmente igual, también para dos reyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Laundry Service**

-Lo volvió a olvidar de nuevo…¡Suoh!- Mencióno un azul que se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado con los estantes abiertos los cuales contenían algunas cajas organizadoras, algunos botes pequeños de pintura y una caja de herramientas, al ser llamado, uno de cabellos rojos se asomó por la puerta mientras comía una pierna de poll frita y sostenía una cubeta roja con el logo de KFC

-¿Qué?- Contestó al llamado con ésa sílaba.

-¿Cómo que qué? Ven aquí Suoh – Dijo el que ya se encontraba dentro mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba parado con un dedo y movía el pie constantemente esperándolo

El rojo rodó los ojos dejando la media pierna en la cubeta y se acerca esperando que le dijera algo pero el azul solo señaló los estantes

-¿Qué vez ahí Suoh?- El rojo alzú la vista a los estantes viendolos semivacíos a excepción de las cajas .

-Umm…nada…-

-Exacto, nada. ¿Y el detergente?-

-Umm…en el mercado?-

-Exacto, ¿y quién hizo el mandado la última vez?-

-Aaah…yo…creo…- Mencionó Mikoto sin darle mucha importancia pues no era la primera vez que le reclamaba

-¡Cada que vaz al mercado siempre se te olvidan las cosas de la casa! ¡Pero no fuera comida que ésa lista si la traes completa! –

\- Pues la comida es importante…- Contestó mientras comía de nuevo la pierna de pollo que dejó a medio comer hasta que el azul le quito la cubeta dejándola sobre la lavadora y también la que traía en la mano- Auch, oe…Munakata…- Se quejó pues el otro le había jalado de una de las orejas sacandolo de la habitacion llevándolo a uno de los rincones de la sala y le señaló un boxer tirado-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un..boxer, mío, supongo-

-Exacto, siempre dejas toda tu ropa tirada, ¡me estoy hartando de estar moviendo las cosas de la casa para encontrar tu ropa sucia! Por algo compramos el cesto, y hasta le puse "ROPA SUCIA" en mayúsculas para que lo notaras-

-Bueno, ya, no te sulfures, la pondré en el cesto la próxima vez-

-Si claro, eso dijiste la última vez, y la penúltima y la antepenúltima- Se devolvio al cuarto de lavado para intentar buscar algo de detergente en polvo, no le gustaba pero siempre lo tenía como repuesto, el rojo le había seguido y le observaba desde el marco de la puerta como buscaba- Si vuelves a olvidar el detergente, la próxima vez dejaré tu ropa sucia en la …-No pudo terminar su regaño pues el otro había tomado su nuca para acercarle a él y plantarle un beso en los labios mientras lo sentaba sobre la lavadora, había abierto los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y le golpeó varias vecs los hombros para que se alejara y como respuesta el rojo se aferró a el de la cadera para que no se separara, prácticamente estaba robando su aire en ese beso, cuando vió que el azul se estaba poniendo muy rojo se separó dejandole tomar aire y esbozó una sonrisa

-Eres…un…-No podía ni terminar el azul por la vergüenza y se tapaba la boca también en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo

-Je…deja de sulfurarte y lleva la maldita ropa a la lavandería, yo lo pago- Se fue aún con una sonrisa en el rostro y también se llevó su cubeta de pollo.

-…Maldito- Le arrojó unos calzoncillos a la cabeza aún así y no le dio importancia aunque se iba con él trozo de tela sobre la cabeza y comía al mismo tiempo hasta llegar a la sala y encender la televisión. –Sí…servicio de lavanderia…supongo que no sería mala idea si no fuera domingo…-Dijo como último el azul ahora haciendo una sonrisa él y se dirije igual a la sala a ver la televisión con él.


	2. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

El sonido del aceite caliente se escuchaba a muy tempranas horas en una casa ubicada en Meguro, una casa de 3 pisos con un concepto bastante tradicional pero que tampoco desncajaba de las casas aledañas con un toque de modernidad.

El aroma a tocino comenzaba a impregnarse en los rincones de la casa hasta llegar a las habitaciones, era un olor algo amargo por lo salado, y luego dulzón por la harina de los hotcakes, después suave por los cuatro huevos estrellados que estaban en la sartén, también otro aroma ácido por el jugo de naranja natural que acababa de salir del extractor de jugos mezclado con el aroma amargo del café, finalmente el aroma del pan recién tostado que hasta se podía sentir el crujido de éste en la boca.

La mesa circular junto a la ventana que daba al jardín ya estaba puesta en cuanto a mantelería y las bebidas, solo faltaban los platos.

Todos esos aromas viajaron por el pasillo, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, se adentro a los cuartos, primero a uno de color rojo oscuro, con cortinas del mismo color pero en un tono más vivo y que ya estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar la luz de la mañana, una alfombra color vino y una camita individual con un edredon blanco con de mariposas de colores, había una lampara en la mesita de noche junto a una cajita musical abierta de donde sobresalian algunas pulseras y moñitos para el cabello, había tambien un tocador blanco donde estaba un cepillo, algunas cremitas y un peluche de conejo que habia sido regalado por el segundo rey. Sin embargo, la camita estaba destendida y vacía pues su ocupante se había levantado desde hacía unos minutos y había bajado las escaleras.

En otra habitación, más grande, de color azul muy claro, piso de madera oscura, dos puertas corredizas que daban al balcon, tocador, y una cama king size la cual ya tenía los edredones blancos hasta el suelo pues su ocupante igual se habia levantado.

En la cocina, el de cabellos azules que era bastante madrugador se encontraba volteando un par de huevos y colocaba un último hotcake en una torre de 5, coloco ese plato en la mesa y se regreso a terminar el último, por el marco de la puerta se asomaron dos ojitos rubíes de una niña de cabello blanco, dos ojos ambar de un hombre de cabello rojo, salieron ambos dejandose ver por completo, una blusa blanca de tirantes, pantalon rositas y pantunflas de conejo para la niña, unos pantalones grises y una camisa igual de tirantes blancas para el hombre y descalzo, la niña fue la primera en acercarse al azul jalandole del pantalón, a lo cual este se inclino a su altura para recibir un beso de buenos días de su parte y después se fue a esperarlo a la mesa, el rojo fue el segundo y último en acercarse al azul pero al estar de la misma altura pues no hubo necesidad de jalarle nada, simplemente le tomo de la cintura besando, o más bien mordisqueando un poco su hombro mientras decía "Buenos días" seguido de un beso en los labios del azul.

En respuesta el otro le dijo lo mismo mientras se dirigia a la mesa a poner el ultimo plato y sentarse ya en compañía del rojo tambien, se veía delicioso (el desayuno), una torre de 5 hotcakes con un huevo al final, tocino y mucha miel encima, a lado de éstos en el mismo plato algo de fruta picada, dos tríangulos de pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada y un jugo de naranja, lo mismo para la niña pero solo eran dos hotcakes y mas fruta que nada y solo un triángulo de pan, el azul solo comía un hotcake, huevo, mucha fruta y un café, solía preparar mucho un desayuno japonés para él pues los otros preferían un desayuno más occidental pero esta vez fue la excepción.

El rojo tenía la mirada fija en la comida, viendo como la miel brillante y marron se desbordaba lentamente por el pan esponjadito y dulce del hotcake, tomo un cuchillo partiendo el huevito viendo la yemita desparramarse también por los bordes cayendo incluso algunas gotas sobre el pan, partio la mitad de los hotcakes y salió el vapor por el calor junto a todo su aroma el cual inspiró profundamente, parecía que el desayuno era alguna especie de ritual para el.

El azul y la albina se miraban entre sí y luego volvían a ver al rojo ensimismado con su comida, la albina tomo una cucharita de madera que Reisi le pasó y golpeó a Mikoto con ella en la cabeza para que saliera del trance.

-Papá, despierta- Dijo Anna aun con su voz de niña, adorable.

-Uh?- Alzó la vista al ser golpeado y volvió a mirar su comida y la de ellos, miraba fijamente la del azul el cual comía como pajarito, bocados pequeños.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Reisi al ver que le miraba tanto, o más bien su comida.

-…¿Te vas a comer eso? – Preguntó el más grande mientras llevaba su tenedor al plato del azul pero solo recibio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que le provocó un chichón.

-¿¡Podrías al menos preguntar eso cuando te acabes tu plato!?

-…umm…pero te lo vas a comer o no?-

-…- Hubo un silencio incómodo, el azul le pasó su plato a medio comer solo para que dejara fastidiar.

La albina soltó unas risitas muy por lo bajo que no fueron audibles para ninguno de los dos, solo veia comer a Reisi un trozo de pan y el café mientras Mikoto devoraba con devoción su propio plato y después miro el de Anna.

-Ni lo pienses papá- Le amenaza con la palita.


	3. Supermarket

**Supermarket**

"Pip, pip, pip" se escuchaba ese sonido al ser registrado otro producto en los cajeros para ser pagados. El tumulto de gente también era sonoro al estar hablando, moviendo carritos de metal, moviendo productos, pidiendo mercancía entre otros.

El estacionamiento estaba casi lleno, los autos entraban y salían, al igual que las personas del mercado que pasaban con sus carritos o sus bolsas.

-¿Va a salir o no va a salir?- Preguntó al aire un azul que conducía un Nissan Versa 2015 de color negro, a su lado estaba sentado su marido que masticaba un chicle, traía lentes oscuros un poco bajos para observar un auto estacionado con las luces traseras encendidas que no se movía, se movio y abrieron los ojos esperando que saliera pero volvió a estacionarse bien.

-Tsk…-Chasqueo la lengua el rojo y bajo la ventana asomándose - ¿¡Vas a salir o no pendejo!?-

-Suoh…nos estás dejando en rídiculo…- Dijo entredientes el azul que se hacía chiquito en el asiento dl conductor.

-Ugh, pues solo se está haciendo pendejo y muero de hambre-

-Tu siempre mueres de hambre…-

"Va a salir" dijeron al unísono cuando el auto que observaban comenzó a moverse para ahora dejarles estacionar a ellos. Se bajaron, ambos iban vestidos de un modo casual, Reisi traía un maletín de mano con correa y el rojo simplemente venía bien con su cartera en el bolsillo trasero.

-Bien, toma un carrito y vamos. Necesitamos ir a las verduras, tengo que comprar varias cosas – Decía el azul más para si mismo pues el otro parecía que no le escuchaba pero si lo hacía al tomar un carrito y meterse al mercado algo aburrido. –Necesitamos champiñones, tomate, cebolla, ajo…entre otros…quiero hacer lasagna para ésta noche…-

-¿Por qué te complicas la vida? Sólo comprala congelada en Costco y ya-

-Pero no es lo mismo, y lo sabes Suoh- Dijo con un leve tic nervioso.- Mira, ¿Por qué no vas y me traes esta parte de la lista, son cosas sencillas y así nos iremos más rápido – Copió y pegó parte de la lista mandandosela por celular al rojo- Sólo ve al área de cereales y después al de pasta, no es complicado, te veo en el área de panadería- Mencionó finalmente mientras se iba con el carrito a tomar los vegetales que faltaban.

Mikoto miró su celular ahora con la lista y lo guardó de nuevo llendo al area de cereales, al menos era de sus áreas favoritas pues habia mucho tipo de cereales, buscaba el favorito de su Anna, el suyo propio y el de Reisi, miraba varias veces la lista, no tuvo problemas con el suyo propio pues ya sabía de antemano cómo lucía la caja de Corn Frosty*, miró los Cherrios de miel de Anna poniéndolos en la canastita que llevaba, después miró la caja verde de All-Bran de Reisi, lo tomó y se quedó mirandola fijamente.

-Aún no entiendo como carajos le gusta ésta mierda...¿estará estreñido?..-Se preguntó como si fuera la gran pregunta del universo y la puso en la canastita, mientras salía del pasillo tomó una caja de Oreos que no estaban en la lista, tomó la pasta al llegar al respectivo pasillo y siguió deambulando por la tienda pasando por el área de electrónicos y se detuvo en el área de videojuegos mirando de reojo a su lado un chico de cabellos naranjas con un gorrito sobre la cabeza y unos audifonos blancos enormes en sus orejas.

El pequeño le miro y se quito los audifonos de repente haciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Mikoto-san!-

-Uuh…hola Yata…¿vienes de compras?-

-Bueno, si, supongo que sí, solo me distraje un momento, ¡pero si el mono puede distraerse con las computadoras que yo no pueda distraerme con videojuegos!-

-Aaah…¿viniste con Fushimi?-

-Si, sólo que tengo mas carne en mi carrito que verduras por su culpa pero no me quejo, al menos hecha galletas de buena marca. ¿Y usted? ¿Viene con el estira….aaah Munakata-san?-

Entrecerró un poco la vista pues sabía lo que iba a decir y sonríe para si mismo.

-Je, si, vengo con el estirado…o apretado…o estreñido, no se que sea ya, por algo le compro esta mierd…- Se calló pues el azul estaba atrás de el escuchándole y le había dado un golpe.

Aquel pelirrojo se quedo con ojitos de puntito por sus palabras –Aaam…bueno, eso no es algo que quisiera quedarme a averiguar, ¡nos vemos luego!-Huyó más que nada por la cara de pocos amigos del azul y se fue a buscar al otro del mismo color.

-¿Nos vamos, Suoh?-

-Uuugh…si, supongo- Se acaricia la cabeza siguiendole al área de detergentes, después al de mascotas pues tenían peces, un perro y un conejo de mascota, finalmente fueron al área de belleza, aunque el le esperaba cerca del carrito viendo como aquel leía con cuidado las etiquetas de los shampús.

-Suoh, ¿cuál crees que sea mejor? Últimamente creo que necesito algo de hidratación, éste de aquí es perfecto pero tengo miedo de que lo deje demasiado brilloso, y éste otro tiene demasiado volumen y no quiero terminar como tú, ¿tú cuál llevarías?-

El rojo se acercó tomando uno de los que tenia en la mano al azar y lo hecho al carrito –Si dice shampú sirve para lavar la cabeza, vamonos –Empujo el carrito hasta la caja dejando al azul con un tic nervioso.

-Tsk, siempre te molestas cada que quiero escoger un buen producto, yo no te digo nada cuando te quedas como media hora en McDonalds para ordenar una hamburguesa, es lo mismo-

-No, no es lo mismo, debo pensar bien en lo que me voy a llevar a la boca, aunque si por mi fuera pediría todas las del menú-

-Bien..como sea…Suoh, necesito aceite para los muebles, y crema para el cuerpo y…-

-Munakata, joder ya vamonos, llevamos 2 horas aquí dentro-

-Tsk, bien, pero como tú tambien tengo que pensar bien lo que llevo a la casa-

Llegaron a la caja y la cajera comenzó a escanear los productos hasta terminar

-Al fin…- Mencionó a modo de alivio el rojo

-Espere, señorita, traigo algunos cupones – Le dio el azul un sobre con varios cupones que recortaba

-¡Aaaagh! ¡Reisi!-

-¿Qué? Tengo que cuidar la economía familiar-

*Corn Frosty (コーンフロスティ) es el nombre que se le dan a los Zucaritas en Japón x3 


	4. Konbini

**Konbini***

-Mikoto, dame la leche-

-Je, no seas goloso-

Solo recibió un golpe de Reisi por su payasada y el solo tomó el botecito de la leche mientras preparaba su café instantáneo, un café de vainilla.

-Umm…violencia doméstica-

-No, no es violencia doméstica cuando me haces exasperar-

-Je…-El rojo tomo su cappucchino y se fue a pasear por el konbini mientras tomaba unas frituras, unas galletas, y unas palomitas pues el azul traía una bolsita de plástico con algunas películas alquiladas.

-Le llevaré unas mantecadas a Anna. Suoh, vámonos ¿Suoh? –Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vió al fondo en el área de comida.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señor? – Preguntó el dependiente amablemente que estaba tras el mostrador de comida.

-Aaam…me gustaria una hamburguesa de media libra con queso doble, papas con queso y…-

-¡Suoh!-

-Aaagh… solo la hamburguesa-

-Son ¥350 porfavor – Dijo el dependiente mientras le daba su hamburguesa y el otro le dio el dinero sin esperar el cambio pues era exacto y se dio la vuelta a preparar la hamburguesa en otra área.

-Eres increíble Suoh…- Decía Reisi con un tic nervioso

-Je, gracias, ya lo sabía nena…gaah…- Recibió otro golpe

-Te espero en la caja – se fue a hacer fila, había al menos 3 personas frente a el, al llegar su turno el rojo ya estaba a su lado con las manos llenas de comida chatarra, dejaron las cosas sobre la caja para que el dependiente las escaneara.

-Son ¥1950 porfavor-

Después de pagar y de que Reisi contara el cambio, se colocaron una bolsa cada quien en la muñeca, ambos alzaron la mirada observando los cigarros en la caja vitrina transparente, se miraron entre sí.

-Marlboro rojo- Dijo Reisi

-Blue Sparks- Dijo Mikoto

El dependiente sacó lo pedido entregándoles lo pedido a cada quien cobrándoles por separado, al salir de la tienda Reisi le dio los que el compró a Mikoto, y Mikoto hizo lo mismo con los azules, ambos compraban los cigarrillos del otro cada que tenían oportunidad, se tomaron de las manos antes de cruzar la calle.

*Konbini: Tienda de conveniencia


	5. Toilet

**Toilet**

"_No se debe utilizar cerca del fuego. No se debe colocar sobre la cocina, la calefacción ni almacenar a temperaturas que sobrepasen a los 120°F ya que la lata podría explotar."_

-Umm…interesante, sólo que estas cosas no estan pensadas para el uso de un rey que manipula el fuego- Dejó el rojo la botella de Glade spray con fragancia a brisa marina sobre el estante de un mueble pues había estado leyendo la etiqueta.

-…- Se encontraba sentado sobre la taza del baño con los pantalones abajo, parecía muy relajado, se rasco un poco la pierna y dio un bostezo, ya se había dormido como 2 veces, tomó una revista hojeándola por 3ra vez pero la dejó en el mismo lugar.

Observó al techo, aburrido, después miró el pedestal donde debería estar el papel higiénico logrando ver solo un pedazo de cartón con un solo cuadradito de papel.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí –Se estiró lo más que pudo hasta las gavetas bajo el lavamanos y abrió las puertas quedandose con los ojos abiertos al ver que estaba vacío –…carajo-

Sacó su celular marcandole a Anna.

-¿Moshi moshi?- Contestó la pequeña niña

-Aaah..Anna, habla Mikoto-

-Si, lo sé…-Hablaba algo bajito

-…bueno como sea, oye, no hay papel en el baño-

-..¿Y qué quieres que haga yo papá?-

-Pues, que me traigas-

-¿Sólo me hablaste por eso?-

-Pues sí, es una emergencia-

-…te ayudaría con gusto papá, pero sigo en la escuela. Suerte –Colgó

-…- Ladeo los labios el rojo viendo el telefono, suspiro. –Bien…no quería hacer esto pero…¡Reisi!- Detestaba gritar en el baño pues no le agraba el eco.

-¿¡Qué!?- Respondió el otro desde la sala mientras leía un libro

-¡No hay papel!-

-¿¡Qué qué!?-

\- ¡ QUE NO HAY PAPEL CARAJO!-

\- ¡No, no voy a hacerle de esclavo!-

-¡CARAJO! ¡DIJE CARAJO!-

-¡No uses ese lenguaje conmigo!- Gritó el azul algo irritado y se coloca unos audífonos en las orejas escuchando algo de música

-¡REISI! ¡EL PAPEL!-

El azul le subió el volumen pues aun le escuchaba hasta que dejó de hacerlo y movía la cabeza tarareando la canción.

-Uggh…ese estirado…- Miro a ambos lados buscando algun trozo de servilleta o algo, pero nada. Tomo su celular marcandole a Izumo.

-¿Moshi moshi?- Contestó un rubio detrás de la línea mientras se escuchaba igual algo de gente.

-Uh..Izumo,necesito un favor, de vida o muerte-

-¿¡Ah!? Espero no sea como la otra vez de levarte sushi…-

-Aaam, no, necesito que me traigas papel, es que no hay en el baño-

\- ¿Pero para eso está tu marido no? Me encantaría Mikoto pero tengo bastante gente en el bar, hay casa llena y los billetes no se cuentan solos. ¡Gambatte!* ¿¡Eeeh!? ¡Yatagarasu! ¡No lleves tantas cosas en la charola! –Se escucharon algunos vidrios romperse seguido del grito histérico del rubio-

"¡Vas a limpiarlo con la lengua tu maldito mocoso!" "¡Gomenasai Kusanagi-san!" "¡Nada de gomen! ¡Esas copas eran importadas del Reino Unido y me costaron una fortuna!"

Miro el telefono mientras escuchaba los gritos y cuelga, volvió a mirar por el baño buscando nuevamente algun trozo de papel, pero nada, dirigió los ojos a la toalla de secar viendola fijamente.

El azul le había bajado al volumen ya hacía rato, escuchó el flujo del agua en el baño y vio a su marido salir.

-Oye, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?-

-Mmm..nada, solo..yo que tú no me volvería a secar con la toalla blanca-

-¿Uh?...-Se levantó enseguida a paso rápido llendo al baño -¡Suoh!

* * *

*Gambatte: Suerte o "dar lo mejor de uno".


	6. Shower

Shower

Lo metía dentro de su boca, chupándolo a veces, esquivándolo con la lengua, se movía de lado a lado, de adentro hacia afuera, de arriba a abajo, dejando salir una espuma blanquecina en la comisura de sus labios, lo hacían los dos esposos frente al espejo, en el baño, totalmente sincronizados en sus movimientos, ambos dejaron el cepillo de dientes a lado de cada uno y se enjuagaron con un vaso de agua.

\- Odio el sabor de esta pasta, Munakata-

-Pues ni modo, tendrás que usarla hasta que se acabe- El azul guardo sus cosas, tenía la camisa del otro puesta solamente sin ropa interior, aquel solo estaba en boxers, el rojo se acercó a la ducha girando las perillas del agua caliente y el agua fría, solían tomar una ducha de regadera en la mañana pues por lo general siempre traían prisa, y en las noches una ducha al estilo japonés en el Ofurō*, el rojo se quitó los boxers lanzándolos a cualquier parte sin importarle donde cayeran.

El azul le miro de reojo hacer eso mientras una vena de estrés le pulsaba la sien por estrés, aun así negó y cruzó sus brazos frente a el para quitarse la camisa dejándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia, después procedió a introducirse en la ducha con su esposo. Apegó su frente de inmediato en la loza tibia de la pared, sintiendo la presión del agua sobre su nuca y su espalda permitiéndose relajar sus músculos después de un día y una noche agotadora, disfrutando de la sensación de presión, del sonido del agua chocando contra la loza, y claro, de la temperatura agradable mientras duraba, pues a veces bañarse con el rey rojo podía llegar a ser un martirio, no importa que tan fría la pusiera, la temperatura corporal del otro siempre terminaba por calentarla, le miró de reojo viendo como el vapor ya salía de su cuerpo, y el mismo, juraría que estaba sudando.

Se despegó por fin de la pared tomando el champú nuevo que compró en el mercado y lo virtió en su mano comenzando a masajear su cabello como si fuera algún ritual.

-"Dejarlo actuar por 3 minutos" -pensaba. Volvió a colocar champú sobre su mano pero ahora lo puso sobre el cabello del rojo hasta hacer espuma, Mikoto solo espero a que fuera suficiente espuma para enjuagarlo, se le hacia una pérdida de tiempo el esperar los 3 minutos, miro de reojo a su marido que esperaba pacientemente, sonrió de medio lado y acercó sus manos al cabello azul imitando un masaje al inicio pero terminó aprovechándose de la espuma haciéndole un peinado ridículo

\- Suoh, deja de jugar-

\- Je, pero se ve gracioso, ¿ahora haces cosplay de Amaimon*?-

\- Deja de estar payaseando- Se mira en el espejo pequeño que tenían dentro de la ducha observando un pico solitario y vertical en su cabello hasta que el rojo decide partirlo en dos moviendo los lados de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Mira, eres un avión Munakata, un avión azul-

\- Te crees muy gracioso por lo que veo...- Le dio un manotazo para que lo dejar en paz y se enjuaga, al voltearse vio al rojo con un bigote de espuma al más puro estilo de Dalí, no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras se colocaba el acondicionador.

\- ¿Por qué usas tantas mierdas en el cabello? Solo lávalo y ya.-

\- El cabello también merece cuidado- Lo dejó actuar 2 minutos y tomo la esponja después de ponerle jabón y comenzó a enjabonar la espalda de su marido, sus brazos y otras partes del cuerpo, procurando que la yema de sus dedos sobresaliera de la esponja para poder acariciar el contorno de su piel. Le pasó la esponja al otro mientras se volteaba, el rojo paseó su mirada por todo el cuerpo ajeno y sonrió medio lado apegándose a el hasta colocarlo contra la pared comenzando a enjabonarle, el azul se precipitó un poco al sentir sus manos sobre sus caderas y parte de sus muslos mientras el rojo se había inclinado a mordisquearle el hombro.

\- Tsk...Suoh... ¿no puedes enjabonarme decentemente?-

-Je... Eso pretendo hacer, enjabonarte como te mereces- Pasó sus manos hacia enfrente enjabonando su entrepierna, pero toqueteando su miembro dormido con sus dedos con el afán de despertarlo.

-Nnngh...Suoh, basta- Pero no se detuvo por ningún motivo el rojo.

-Por favor...eres el típico hombre que su boca dice una cosa pero su cuerpo dice otra.-

\- Suoh...basta...debo ir a trabajar...-

\- Será un rapidito solamente- Mencionó por último el rojo al alzar la pierna del otro hacia arriba deteniéndola con un brazo dejando al otro de puntita con un solo pie, se apegó más a su trasero separándolo para ubicar su entrada colocando la punta de su pene en ella y comenzar a introducirse, aunque su compañero parecía empeñado en no dejar salir sonido alguno en lo que duraba la intromisión.

\- Oh, vamos Munakata, déjame oír tu voz-

-Estás loco...no quiero que Anna nos escuche...-

\- No nos va a escuchar, solo te va a escuchar a ti Munakata, además, como si no supiera lo que pasa a su alrededor.-

Comenzó a moverse en su interior de atrás hacia adelante soltando algunos gruñidos cerca de su oído mientras el otro tenía algunos dedos dentro de su boca intentando acallar su propia voz, aunque solo salían jadeos hasta que el rojo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir provocándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al activo.

-Munakata...- Gruñía el rojo mientras le embestía

\- Mi...ko...to...a-aah...ahí, por favor, dame ahí de nuevo...- El rojo mordió su oreja obedeciendo a su petición golpeteando ese punto que le parecía tan delicioso.

\- Te estás estrechando...apretado - No podía evitar admitir mentalmente que le encantaba cuando el otro se apretaba, pues le causaba sensaciones deliciosas al no poder mover su miembro con fluidez, como un cosquilleo eléctrico, además que era signo de que el otro estaba por eyacular.

-Mikoto...tsk...joder...- El azul cerró sus manos en puños sin despegarlas de la pared sintiendo los golpes de placer en su interior además de la inevitable presión que comenzaba a liberarse de su miembro junto al semen, llegando al éxtasis en compañía de su esposo que terminó dentro de él soltando un gruñido mientras le mordía el hombro. El rojo dejó caer su pierna y salió de su interior observando que éstas temblaban.

\- Anda Munakata, muévete creí que querías trabajar je... –

\- Tsk...Eres un...- Le avienta la esponja en forma de pandita y después de lavarse toma su toalla enredándola a la cintura saliendo de ahí hacia su cuarto., Al abrir la puerta de la regadera se quedó con sus ojitos en forma de puntitos al ver a su hija ahí con una cámara de video en mano y aún en pijamas.

-…Anna… ¿qué haces aquí…con eso?...-

La pequeña bajó la cámara mirándole con sus grandes ojos rubíes –Filmo mi día con Mikoto…-

-¿Para … qué?- Dijo el azul sin quitar los puntitos de sus ojos.

-Proyecto de escuela- Dijo inocentemente la niña

El rojo salió de la ducha mirándola de la misma manera que el azul y tomó la cámara tirándola al excusado – No filmes esas cosas niña, fuera de aquí-

Finalmente la niña salió de la misma manera en que entró, en silencio.

-Creo que necesitamos terapia- Dijo por último el azul sacudiendo su cuerpo por un escalofrío.

* * *

*Ofurō: es un baño japonés de agua caliente.

* Amaimon es un personaje de Ao no Exorcist.

Nota: el champú que usa Reisi es Paul Mitchell :A


	7. Visitors

**Visitors**

-Y no quiero que entres por ningún motivo a la cocina pues no quiero que incendies nada, puedes ayudarme después con los refrigerios, pero ahora ve a bañarte y dale a Anna el vestido que le compre, Seri y Kusanagi-san llegarán en cualquier momento-

\- Eres demasiado perfeccionista Munakata...¿por qué no encargas una pizza y ya, todo mundo ama la pizza- Rodó los ojos con fastidio el más corpulento mientras se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba en el sillón para ir a ducharse aunque primero pasaría con Anna, el azul tomó la camisa y se la lanzó antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo.

-¡Ponla en la ropa sucia!-

-Umm...hai- Dijo al atraparla y desaparecer entre las paredes de la casa, tocó la puerta de Anna y la miró sentada en su cama bajo el dosel haciendo algunos recortes.

-¿Qué haces Anna?-

-Recorto-

-¿Para qué?-

-Voy a forrar algunos cuadernos con mamá mañana- Mencionaba la albina mientras dejaba las tijeras de lado.

\- Ya veo... Oe dice tu madre que te vistas, que te pongas el vestido que te compró o algo así...- La niña asintió en silencio mientras se levantaba y corrió pasando por su lado hasta el armario del cual sacó una caja blanca, la abrió sacando de su interior un vestido rojo, al todo estilo lolita, pero a pesar de ser similar a los que ella usaba, era completamente diferente, tenía varios holanes en blanco y rojo con un toque de negro, parecía más bien como un top y una falda en corte de campana.

El rojo observó detenidamente el vestido y esbozó una sonrisa. -Se te verá hermoso- Se acercó a acariciar su cabeza despeinándola.

-Bueno, iré a ducharme. –

\- Suerte con eso - Mientras se acomodaba el cabellito. Reisi tenía varios sartenes y ollas encendidos sobre la estufa, en uno tenía un caldo de verduras hirviendo, en otro tenía pescado frito, la arrocera estaba a lado encendida también con arroz blanco dentro y en el horno tenía un cheesecake que acababa de meter, comenzaba a poner algunos aperitivos en la mesita de la sala, cuando sonó el timbre, estaba vestido de un modo semi informal, una camisa color lila de manga larga abierta del pecho y pantalones negros a la cadera, se acomodó un poco los lentes y abrió la puerta observando un rubio y una rubia.

-Hola Reisi - Sonrió cálidamente la rubia, tenía un vestido azul cielo con un listón a la cintura que formaba un moño en su costado, unos taconcitos color crema, bolso de mano Nine West azul oscuro, un suetercito un poco más largo que un cardigan y su cabello suelto con algunas ondas al final, y finalmente unos modestos pendientes, en sus manos tenía un bowl cubierto con plástico el cual tenía una ensalada. Y como acompañante traía a un rubio de gafas lilas, el cual traia un traje negro igual semi informal con una camisa roja de fondo, tenía una botella de vino* en las manos.

-Hemos traído vino Munakata-san~- Decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la botella.

\- Gracias Kusanagi-san, Seri, pasen por favor - Se hizo a un lado dándoles la bienvenida al dejarlos pasar con una sonrisa, solo él y la rubia se hablaban con nombres sin sufijos, no apellidos pues no estaban en trabajo, era un encuentro normal entre amigos, sin embargo no tenía la confianza suficiente aún para llamar por su nombre a Izumo*.

Ambos entraron y después de que Reisi dejara las cosas en la cocina se sentaron en el sofá amplio de la sala, el azul trajo unas copas poniéndolas sobre la mesa y se sentó en el piso abriendo la botella y sirvió el vino.

-Gracias~- Mencionó Izumo alzando la copa con su sonrisa de medio lado que mostraba sus dientes perfectos.

\- Ya era hora de que fuera viernes. - Mencionaba la rubia. - El trabajo estaba matándome-

-No sé cómo debería tomar eso - Dijo a modo de broma el azul entre risitas.

\- Tómalo como quieras jaja.- Inspiró profundamente la chica. - Wow, huele delicioso... –

\- En un momento estará la comida, no desesperen-

\- Sin cuidado Reisi, por algo están los aperitivos- Dijo el rubio

-Aam...si...- Miró su copa el azul sintiéndose extraño por ser llamado por su nombre.

Se escucharon algunos pasitos en las escaleras y en la entrada a la sala apareció una niñita con un vestido rojo de holanes, medias blancas y zapatitos negros bien lustrados, tenía su cabello blanco y lacio hasta la espalda, suelto pero con una media cola atada con un moñito a la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Konbanwa...- Saludó tímidamente la niña.

-Wow, Anna, te vez hermosa- Le alagó la rubia con una sonrisa y el rubio se levantó acercándose a la niña.

-Como la princesa que es- Sonrió cálidamente a la pequeña mientras tomaba su mano y besa el dorso de ella, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña botellita de sidra de manzana, y antes de que replicara el azul alzó un dedito a modo de silencio.

\- Sin alcohol, no te preocupes~- La agitó un poco y le sirvió en una copita que estaba libre dándosela a la niña que corrió a sentarse casi en un salto al sofá a lado de Seri, quedando entre ella e Izumo después que este se sentó.

\- Are... ¿Y Mikoto dónde se metió?- Preguntó Izumo mirando con curiosidad la habitación.

-Aaah...se está bañando, aunque ya tardó bastante...-

Se escucharon algunos otros pasos -Oe, Reisi, ¿dónde están las toallas? No las encuentro...- Mencionó sin muchas ganas el rojo recién llegado, parado bajo el umbral que daba a la sala...desnudo, aun con espuma del champú sobre el cabello y otras partes del cuerpo.

\- ¿Uh?...- Se quedó un poco pasmado al ver que ya habían llegado las visitas y el estaba desnudo en medio de la sala.

-...Suoh...- Mencionó Reisi con un ligero toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Ay Mikoto...tenía que ser... - Decía el rubio colocando una mano en su frente mientras negaba y le coloca una mano en los ojos a Anna que no dijo nada pero estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Por Dios...Reisi, ¿cómo te cabe eso?...- No pudo evitar preguntar la rubia viendo con los ojos bien abierto el trozo de carne entre las piernas del rojo.

-¡Seri! ¡Aagh! ¡No digas esas cosas! - Le lanzó un cojín a Mikoto desviando la mirada con las mejillas como remolacha por la indecencia de su marido. -!Que indecente! !Cubrete con algo animal!- le lanza otro cojín.

-!Agh! Deja de lanzarme cosas...- chasqueó un poco la lengua...como si no me vieras el pito ya todas las noches...- Se fue mientras dejaba rastros de agua por el suelo.

\- Veo que nunca cambiará...- Dijo el rubio mientras una gotita de sudor al estilo anime caía de su sien.

* * *

Nota: ¿Dónde estaban las toallas? :v

**Vino: el vino que compró Izumo es un Château Lafite Rothschild 2006

** En Japón por lo general solo las personas de mucha, mucha confianza se pueden hablar por su nombre, pues el apellido es más como forma de respeto, cuando en una amistad se vuelven a tratar con formalidad es que la confianza se ha perdido.


End file.
